ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Destroy Attack of Khyber Arc
Plot It out closed from Ben 10: Omniverse has been removed. 'Haqim 10: Omniverse' 'The Infinite Girl' According to Perodua Alza SR, Haqim030 has a new suit from FLX SE's suit on blue lines. Ultimatrix 1.0 is hacking Master Control has been FLX SE's suit into Omnitrix symbol. Haqim030 tells Haqim0332 has been fully Perodua Alza SR doing, he flashback in the future. Haqim030 has been symbol, the future Perodua Alza SR got his destroyed by Khyber, Majin Frieza doing. Haqim030 while Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX is the future, he destroyed by hands from Khyber's dark saber. Haqim030 has going as save Perodua Alza dream, the dream has Perodua Alza been to Dream Eater to turns skeleton to used it. Haqim030 only using suit his Ultimatrix symbol to unlocked Master Control from A-Nine. Haqim033486 has meet Khyber but destroyed by Khyber's light saber, while Haqim030 and Haqim0332 has unlocked that Master Control has Majin Frieza event. The fully suit version of Proton Saga FLX SE, Haqim030 doing was to into Wildmutt. Wildmutt goes to Perodua Alza dream, while Wildmutt meets Khyber to destroy the aliens. Khyber to fighting at Wildmutt, Majin Frieza and Haqim0332 goes back to Caspule's Ship, meets Goku. Goku has known the future of Goku's Universe was here. Wildmutt had defeated easily from Khyber, but evolves into Ultimate Wildmutt to attacking Khyber. Haqim0332 goes to Gwen's house, Majin Frieza going invade to Goku's Universe. Goku's Universe was destroy. Goku has to find Future Goku but it's late. Ultimate Wildmutt has defeated by Khyber, while into Armodrillo to attack Khyber. Goku doesn't know where Future Goku and behind Goku was Future Goku. Haqim0332 trying to going Gwen allow to spell, to going has been Alza to real name...Perodua Alza. Majin Frieza attacks Future Goku, Goku used Back Kamehameha (Goku's New Kamehameha), destroy Majin Frieza and save Future Goku. Later, behind Goku and Future Goku, was Goten, Future Gohan and save to Ultimate Wildmutt. Khyber destroys Haqim0332 and Gwen to joined Z Fighters, to stopping Khyber. 'The Revenge of Khyber' From the previous episode, Z Fighters and Khyber, Khyber using self has copies Z Fighters to evil. Khyber teleports him, to fights Z and Ghost Warrior Z himself. Later, a big Kamehameha copies Goku and Z Fighters into a lot of Z Fighters and all of the Ghost Warrior Z Fighters was destroy. The Instant Transmission 'Kamehameha was Future Goku. Ultimate Wildmutt has the new Kamehamehas to confirmed and detransformed his still Future Goku and Goku was a really Z Leader and Gohan becomes a Z Leader and Z Commander. Haqim030/0332 has a Z Members to join Goku. Future Goku was disappeared and Goku was a member. The Haqim030 has a new suit from Perodua Alza SR has added with Ultimatrix symbol. 'Goku's Sacrifice Later, Ultimate Cell was here to take on Goku. Ultimate Cell shot a biggest laser, blast at Goku and Goku's sacrifice was gone. Although Haqim030 to any suit more, he into Upgrade goes inside the Machines and into Importal Machine, Upgrade detransform. Gohan has to defeat Ultimate Cell because he destroy Goku's sacrifice. Haqim030 to has holding Goku from his arm, Gohan used Ultimate Cell Kamehameha and traps Ultimate Cell. When Haqim030 has transforms Water Hazard to water healling from Goku like Dende, Goku has healled, Water Hazard detransformed. 'All Goku's friends was return' Category:Story Arc